Million and One Stories
by MissFreak13
Summary: Naruto couple one shots mostly couple one shots the first chapter is a info thing if you want to make a request! Review please! Rated T to be safe Couples so far: NejiTen,ShikaIno
1. Requesting rules

Well no i don't think I will put that many stories i this but i will try to put a bunch it will mainly be Naruto couple oneshots/drabbles.

If you want I will do requests (because i almost never have good Ideas) as long as it is **NOT**

_**BoyXBoy**_

_**GirlXGirl**_

_**SasuIno  
**_

_**ShikaTema**_

_**NaruSaku**_

_**Incest **_

_**Lemon/Lime or any nasty stuff like that**_

if you do want to request a oneshot/drabble please write it in a reveiw and include the couple you would like and an Idea if you have one( Idea not needed ).

if you request something i will be sure toget to work on it but it may take a while...

so please reveiw because i never have good ideas!

P.s. first story is NejiTen!!!

P.p.s If you choose a crackey couple (i.e. ItaTema, SasuHina, ShikaSaku, ect.(I love ItaTema...lol..) )


	2. Are You Gay? NejiTen

**Author notes: **Hello! this is my 3rd FanFic so... This idea came to me at like 12:30 last night i couldn't sleep so I wrote it down so I didn't forget it, I thought it was funny..I've seen SasuSaku stories like this but never NejiTen ones so...

**Paring:** NejiTen

**Summary:** walking home one day Rock Lee asked Neji a question

**Disclaimer:** No i don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke would never have left and Orochimaru would be dead

* * *

One day after training as team Gai was walking home from the training grounds Rock Lee, most 'youthful' of the three decided to ask Neji a question.

"Neji?" Lee said. "Hn?" Neji grunted

"Are you gay?"

Neji stopped mid-step "What?" he asked "Are you gay?" Lee said again.

What he received in reply was a cold glare.

A few seconds before Lee melted into a pile of 'youthful' goo Neji said "TenTen."

"Yes." She said trying not to laugh as she turned Neji grabed her arm and pull her closer and kissed her.

When he stopped kissing her he turned of his heel and headed twards his home trying hard not to feel a bit pleased with himself for kissing TenTen who was a bit surprised but happy.

Once Neji was well out of sight and earshot she turned to Lee who said "That was the answer I wanted!" and high-fived TenTen.

-End-

* * *

Please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Ice Cream ShikaIno

**Author Notes: **Hello! this is the first request I have done its is for **too-much-romance **who made a request for this story um. you said quiet one so out of Ino-Shika-Chou I guessed you meant Shikamaru...

** Pairing:** Shikamaru X Ino

** Summary:** One day during a hot summer day Team 10 decide to go out for ice cream.

**Disclaimer: **of course not!

* * *

**  
**

It was a stupid, a very stupid idea I have no clue why in the world I did it. I suppose you want to know what I did right?

Well yesterday was one of those extremely hot day in the summer that are so hot you really can't do anything but sit there and do nothing, which I wouldn't have minded had it not been so damn hot!

So when we met for training Asuma took pity on us and decided we wouldn't have gotten much training in today because of the weather and took us out for ice cream.

When we got to the place Asuma ordered a chocolate ice cream cone, I got a vanilla sundae (hey I know I'm on a diet but I've been really good and it's _that _time of the month so..whatever) and Chouji, well seeing as he was** Chouji **he ordered a **huge** sundae with everything on it i mean **everything **and Shikamaru didn't get anything I guess Shikamaru's not much of an ice cream guy...

But anyway, so we were all eating our ice cream except Shikamaru who was laying down look at the clouds.

After a moment I asked Shikamaru if he want some of my ice cream he no but I keep bothering him saying it was really good now there was only a little left and he finally agreed probably just to shut me up...

I fed him a spoon full of ice cream.

"Isn't it good?" I asked him,he nodded so I fed him another I half missed his mouth so he had some one the side of it.

I giggled he looked silly with ice cream on his face.

He muttered something that sounded like, "troublesome" and lick the wrong side of his mouth, And well he look really silly and I had no napkins so I leaned over and licked the side of his mouth.

I was just as surprised as him, I had no clue why I did it.

We all just stood there for a second as Shikamaru and I turned redder than forehead girl's dress, then Asuma started laughing and Chouji said something like "I told you so." but I didn't really hear them.

After a few uncomfortable seconds Shikamaru said, "Have any more ice cream?"

The End

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!! 

**too-much-romance ** please tell me what you think!


End file.
